Minor Battle Psykers
The minor Battle Psykers of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica are the Imperial Trust's primary psychic combat forces.They have sufficient control over their powers to use them in high stress situations and are trained to use both ordinary weapons of war and their innate powers to devastating effect. Generally minor Battle Psykers are either attached to Helltrooper or Helguard formations as attaches, deployed in thousand strong Psyker Regiments which act as elite military units or in small Strike Teams, which act as special operations units. Due to their comparatively weak powers minor Battle psykers most often use their psychic powers to augment conventional military weaponry and provide new options, rather then fight primarily with their powers. Skill Levels Minor Battle Psykers start off acting as either junior attaches to Helltrooper formations or as rank and file soldiers in Psyker Regiments. They have combat skills comparable to your Helltroopers and usually have less then half a century of experience. Veteran minor Battle Psykers can act as attaches to Helltrooper or Helguard formations, soldiers or junior NCOs in Psyker Regiments or members of veteran Psyker Regiments.They usually have between fifty and a hundred and fifty years experience and are a match for Helguard even without their powers. This is the average level that an Avernite minor Battle Psyker will reach in their career and the peak of most non-Avernite minor Battle Psykers careers. Elite minor Battle psykers act as senior NCOs in Psyker Regiments and as members of Strike Teams. Elite Battle Psykers are generally veterans of several centuries of experience, and combine their psychic powers and combat skills to become some of the most deadly soldiers in the Imperial Trust. Master minor Battle Psykers act as attaches to Lifeguard formations, officers in Psyker Regiments and leaders to Strike Teams. They are highly gifted and experienced war-psykers whose flawless control over their bodies and powers allows them to defeat even a Primaris Psyker in single combat, despite their significantly weaker powers. Grandmaster minor Battle Psykers act as brigade and division NCOs and lead the elite among the Strike Teams. These ancient psykers are masters of their chosen aspect of war, able to contend with the lesser heroes of most factions that the Imperial Trust has encountered. Exemplar minor Battle Psykers act as the senior NCOs of the Battle Psykers as a whole and are heavily involved with the operation of the Department of War. These Psykers have pushed their combat skills and powers to the very limits of what is possible, and are a match for all but the greatest of heroes. Equipment All Battle Psykers are equipped with Basic Power Armour of their choice and Helguard-Tier weaponry. The wide range of skillsets that their particular powers encourage results in Battle Psykers forces lacking the level of equipment standardization that most professional military forces employ, with each Battle Psyker in a unit often having their own load-out. Additionally all Battle Psykers have a range of Psy-active equipment, including force weapons marked with Runes of Banishment and focuses marked with Runes of Focus and Runes of Protection. Hellflame Coral focuses also inscribed with Runes of Fire, or made out of Illusion Pine or Thundabeasts horn are provided to those psykers skilled in the linked discipline. Next they have a handful of small Talismans marked with Runes of Power, which contain a small reservoir of power which they can use in emergencies, either when they can not normally draw power or to empower a vital attack.They also have their armour reinforced with Dragon Turtle Shell and Runes of Toughness allowing it to be more easily strengthened by their powers. Veteran and above Battle Psykers are equipped with Advanced Power Armour and have access to more advanced weapons. They also have a focus inscribed with a Rune of Banishment. Powers Minor Battle Psykers make full use of all the powers and techniques available to psykers of their level. Despite this they rarely use direct attack powers, generally finding that their conventional weaponry is more effective. __FORCETOC__ Category:Infomational Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica